LarryBoy: Life Of Villainy!
by larryboyrocks9000
Summary: Bumblyburg...actually got taken over by villains! And LarryBoy has to run around the town doing what would be normal activities if there weren't villains in charge. From Therapy with Apply to Getting a lesson from The Emperor, even getting a check-up from Dr. Alvin The Onion this will be one tough week for LarryBoy! This story, also, is the cause of writer's block.
1. Therapy

**Now, since I am on complete writer's block on all other of my Fanfictions...(and I am thinking about deleting my Dark Crow fanfic...which as just made-up on the spot when I was bored) I am going to write a short Fanfiction on when Bumblyburg was actually Taken over by villains.**

**Note: This mixes up settings and characters from the 2D and CGI LarryBoy movies. I'll explain more later.**

* * *

Chapter One: Therapy:

Hi everyone. This is LarryBoy. Now, I never thought that villains could take over the city...but it happened. Now, Bumblyburg is ruled by Apply, Awful Alvin, The Emperor Of Napoleon Crime (and other bad stuff), The Alchemist, Mother Pearl, Greta Von-Gruesome, Outback Jack, The Iceburg and his snow peas (Avalanche, Frostbite, and Snowflake), Chili Pepper, Coconut, The Fib, The Milk Money Bandit, Robert The Terrible, The Illusionist, and The Claw (those last two arelarryboyrocks9000 OCs).

Now, instead of taking over Bumblyburg using other things, or taking it all for themselves...they decided to make themselves all of the rulers. Well, they obviously don't always get along. After the mishap with the Over-easy Egg-Ray, Alvin and Greta haven't been all that friendly to each other. Also, Chili Pepper and the Iceburg don't get along either. Iceburg, who wants everything cold, doesn't approve of Chili's taste of things being hot and spicy. Same thing with Chili not being a fan of Iceburg's love of snow. Well...it is a long story.

Now, you might be thinking that things couldn't get any worse...they can. For my 'incredibly corrupt mind' I have to go to therapy. This wasn't a big deal at first really...until I figured out who my therapist was...*gulp.*

"Hello LarryBoy," said Apply as I walked into her office. Yep. That is my therapist. Pretty fun, huh? I walked over towards a chair and looked over at her.

"Listen Apply," I said. "Don't try to pull anything amusing! I'm not going to fall for any of your mind-bending schemes again."

"Now why would I try to do that to a patient?" asked Apply. Seriously? She decides she wants to pull this kind of stuff? I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"Not falling for anything Apply," I said.

"I know, I know." She responded.

"Right..." I said. "Sure you aren't going to try any of that."

"Honestly, I'm not. Now...they say that a key to getting your mind...*ahem* in-corrupt, is to figure out what you truly desire. Now...what do you desire the most?"

Here we go again...more of Apply's obsession with temptation and deepest desires. I mean seriously...could she stop it with this? It is old after the first 200,000 times she has talked about it and used it for evil.

"My deepest desire right now is to get out of here right now Apply." I said. She is probably the villain I hate the most, so I get a little bit smart-allelic with her. Anyways...

"Anything else," said Apply.

"Why not just get yourself an envy formula from The Emperor? That could just spill everything out my me in seconds and I might not have to listen to your constant voice..." I chuckled a bit at this. Then again, saying this might actually get her to get me some envy formula from The Emperor, which would need a doctors attention to get rid of (wait until you figure out who the doctor is...)

"Now don't be like that LarryBoy," said Apply. "I am just trying to help you. You see the rulers of this place don't really understand your problem with evil. The whole thing is quite a wonderful concept.

"Yeah...I said. People dying and becoming mindless slaves or maybe forced is just so wonderful. And this coming from a person who always talks about how evil Obadiah Bumbly and Sir Lester Burg were...especially after Obadiah banned your family for 298 years."

"THAT IS DIFFERENT!" Apply said as she put one of her mechanical legs towards m throat. I hit it away and looked at her tensely.

" Fine," I said. "Let's just get this next thirty minutes of therapy out of the way."

"Perfect," said Apply. "Now, could you please tell me some more about your deepest desires?"

"How do you believe that I am supposed to be able to get right up and tell you everything I care about?"

"Please..."

"I care about Myself, and I think no one else matters," I said, trying to throw her off track. Something in the back of my mind told me she wasn't buying it. "I think that if anyone else fell into a hole and never came out nothing would be a problem-"

"The truth please?" she asked. Eh...worth a try.

"Okay," I said, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get out of this. "I care about my Butler Alfred, not only a butler...but also a friend. I care about this city...well...what this city used to be. I love it when I see a villain get put away into prison. It fills me with joy. I also care about villains when their trauma is the reason they are evil. It makes me rather sad. Still, I would have to keep fighting them and get them into Bumblyburg prison, obviously."

"Oh thank you," said Apply writing down notes. "This is lovely."

"Right..." I said for around the forth time in this session. The next twenty-five minutes of eternal torture didn't help me at all. My "corrupt" mind as still focusing on how I could be able to save Bumblyburg!

After that...I went to the bank...get ready for some more fun soon.

* * *

**So, for trivia:**

**I know Robert The Terrible was the villain in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" and is not a LarryBoy villain...but I thought his character was a strong one and wanted to put him in here.**

**Also, you probably didn't know many of the villains that I said (besides my two OCs, but that is different) that is because they were from the LarryBoy Cartoon Adventures Chapter Book Series Here are the extra villains and the book they were in.**

**Outback Jack: Attack Of The Outback Jack**

**The Emperor: The Emperor Of Envy**

**The Iceburg & His Snow Peas: The Sinister Snow Day**

**Chili Pepper & Coconut: LarryBoy Versus The Volcano**

**Also, I was originally going to tell you HOW the Villains took over Bumblyburg. But then I thought about not telling until LarryBoy saves the day (I mean, you know that he will) to fit the story more.**


	2. The Bank

**Okay, here is Chapter Two. (This Fanfiction is not going to be very long) **

**I made it so that The Milk Money Bandit sounded more of a threat to LarryBoy then a bully on the playground by visualizing him as a mugger and master escape artist. **

* * *

Chapter Two: The Bank:

I went to the door without any expectation...and it was the saddest sight I ever saw...The Milk Money Bandit took charge of the bank with Outback Jack (and his crocodile sock-puppet Jackie...like Lampy just she talks...with Jack providing the voice.)

"Hello," said Outback Jack. "We would like to help you with your bank deposit."

"Great," I said. "I get you two running the bank."

"How much would you like to give us-I mean withdraw?" asked The Milk Money Bandit.

"3,000 dollars please," I said. LarryBoy doesn't have all that much money...but I was worried on how much they could steal from Millionaire Larry The Cucumber's savings. (Of course I am a Millionaire, how else do you think I make all of these gadgets and live in a manor?)

"Alright," said Outback with a strong

Australian accent. "Let us bring you your wonderful money!" Outback Jack hopped over towards the back. I was left alone with the Milk Money Bandit.

"So..." he said. "How many times was I put away again? 12...16?" Milk Money Bandit, as many may not know, loved to mug children of their money. Mostly, their money was milk money for school, but after a while, Bandit started to become an escape expert. He has escaped from Bumblyburg Prison SOOO many times that it is not even funny. He seems to be getting more evil as we go along. Nowadays, Bandit can escape so easily that, while his crimes are not so extreme, he is one of the hardest villains to get into prison in general.

"Aye Lassies!" Outback shouted. "Looks like all of your savings 'ave disappeared. Looks like you won't be able to get yo cash!"

"Got that right Jack," said Jackie. The Puppet started to laugh along with Outback Jack. I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder where they could have disappeared off to," I said.

"Into me pockets!" Outback yelled. "Ha ha ha ha ha he he he he ha ha!"

"Give me the money Jack!" I said.

"Okay."Outback reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a snake. "He he he he he! Catch LarryBoy!" He threw the snake at me. I activated the snake-repellant spay from my utility belt. The snake just batted it away before I could spray it. The snake (who looked like a normal, green garden snake) sank it's teeth into my skin.

"YOUCH!" I yelled. I jumped up into the air and the snake flew right back into Outback Jack's coat pocket.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed the Australian Kiwi.

"I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?" asked Jackie.

"Well, since you have hundreds of wild-life creatures in your pockets and other items Jack, I think I kinda did."

"He-Haw!" yelled Jack. "Hey MMB, Let's mess with this sucker a bit more!" I felt my neck searing with pain from where the snake bit me. I took my hand (yes, we have hands, they are just invisible. Our shirts are specially made so that it looks like there are no arm holes) and felt it. I felt a gigantic bite. And I mean big...like maybe two inches of a light-green bump on the side of my neck.

"Aye LarryBoy!" Jack yelled out. "You should see the doc-tor for that one!"

"How can I see the doctor if I don't have any money?" I asked.

"He lets you go in free because of how much you do!" The Milk Money Bandit said. "And we've prepared a little trip out of here!"

I looked around and saw Outback spilling water all over the hard-wood floor. Bandit gave me a push and I slid on all of the water and flew out the door.

In the middle of the street I was just getting up as a large van came my way. I could have plungered a near-by building, but I didn't think that fast enough and then I plungered the van. I slid all the way towards the back and held onto my plunger for dear life. I saw Avalanche stick his head out of the window.

"Hey LarryBoy!" he yelled. "Remember the game we used to play?" _Oh no,_ I thought. _Not Whiplash! _"Time to play _WHIPLASH!" _Frostbite looked out the window and smiled.

"Prepare yourself LarryBoy," he said. "In NEW Bumblyburg the speed limit is 1,000,000 miles per hour! Ha Ha!" He sped forward, with me attached to the back. I would've let go if he wasn't going so fast. I used my plungers to climb up the van and once I got onto the top, I kept going. I then plungered the part of the van that was attached to the back of it and, (after flying down towards the back again) I sped up towards that part. I saw a stop-light right ahead and then waited for the right moment and then plungered it. I stayed there as the peas (and maybe Iceburg was there) sped off.

"Later LarryBoy!" Snowflake shouted to me happily. I saw Frostbite pulled him back into the van.

Now, I had to go to the Doctor to get help on this bite from Outback's Snake.

* * *

**So. That was Chapter Two of LarryBoy's Life Of Villiany.**

**To just say, most Chapters will be this long and there will probably be only 10-11 of them.**


	3. The Hospital

**Here is to Chapter three Of LarryBoy's Life Of Villiany. There is more to figure out in this Adventure, so keep reading!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Hospital:

The Hospital is not a fun place to go to. You might get shots, you might get surgery, and there are needles everywhere.

But do you know what makes the hospital even more not satisfying to go to? When the only two employees are Awful Alvin and his nurse Lampy. I stepped into the hospital and only saw a few people there. I looked over and saw Junior Asparagus getting a shot from Alvin.

"Oh..." I said. "I hope Junior will be alright after whatever Alvin gave him." Alvin peered out of the door and looked towards me. He yanked the needle of of Junior's arm and threw it backwards.

"LARRYBOY!" he yelled. "It is so good to see you in my hospital! Get out of the way kid..." He pushed Junior off of the table and Junior ran out of the hospital. "Come in, Come in my friend!" I Walked towards him and he threw me onto the table. His new place looked nice. There was absolutely nothing there but a large amount of shots in a bucket. Alvin put two gloves on his roots and picked up a shot from the bucket.

"So..." said Alvin. "You've got a little bite do you? Let me scan it." He took out a scanner from behind him and scanned my entire body. He looked back at it once the scanner started to beep. "A bite from a snake that was given an advanced poison to it. Ooh..." He then jabbed the shot into the bite.

"OUCHY-AWAA!" I yelled in pain. "What the heck?"

"All worse!" Alvin said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The only thing I do in this hospital is make the problem worse. I'd say that now you've got uh...45...48 hours to live?" I jumped up from the table.

"WHAT?"

"Don't be too upset," he said. "Have a sucker! It is kinda like what you are..." He threw a lime-flavored sucker at my face. "Ha ha ha!" I have to say, the constant laughing today was getting on my nerves.

"How about some ICE-Cream!" asked a voice from behind. Iceburg, followed by Avalanche, Snowflake, and Frostbite, smiled at me.

"You guys again?" I asked.

"Hey," said Avalanche. "You didn't let us finish our game of whiplash!" Iceburg got really close to me. He pressed his hair against the base of the bite.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow COLD!" I looked back at the cool piece of lettuce and turned my eyes towards his freezer-suit. My question was how he could stand being in a suit that freezes him -13 degrees.

"Sadly, after our last little INCIDENT," Iceburg started. I knew what incident he was talking about, for we have only battled once. But I still wanted to know what he had to say. So...

"What incident?" I asked.

"You made a downpour of water destroy the part of my suit that could freeze your body until it cracks into little pieces."

"What are you doing in this anyways?" I asked. "Don't you want Bumblyburg destroyed?"

"Of course I don't want it destroyed...if not how could I completely freeze it? You don't think LarryBoy...do you?"

"I think...I think." I said.

"Be quiet LarryBoy, "said Alvin. "Lampy just informed me that it is time for you to go to your nightly Superhero School. Now MOVE IT! Or your Butler will be creamed!"

Alvin was right, They had my Butler/Friend/Gadget Maker/Assistant, tied to a hover board 50 miles into the air. If I didn't follow the rules of new Bumblyburg, they would push a button and Alfred would fall away from the hover-board and splat into Nawrocki road. So...now you know one of the steps they used to take over Bumblyburg.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**This Story, as well as "VeggieTales: Business Chaos" came to my mind while doing math, and then were expanded as time went on though story development. Something I've Learned: Writer's Should Do Math More Often, It has helped me a lot.**


	4. School

**Sorry about the long time to Update, but I didn't think this Fanfiction would be as popular as it turned out.**

**LarryBoy is about to go to his Nightly Super-hero class. I had a lot of fun writing as the other Super-heroes for a change instead of LarryBoy and making references to "LarryBoy & The Angry Eyebrows" Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: School:

I went towards my nightly superhero class at the Bumblyburg community college. I was desperate to know where they were holding my real teacher, Professor Bok-Choy. But I knew who the new teacher was.

I opened the door and saw the evil cherry tomato, The Emperor, sitting behind the desk on a chair with four or five books on it to make it so that he could see over the desk. "Come in, Come in LarryBoy," he said. He adjusted his monocle. "Please find a seat my cucumber foe." I sat with my average classmates. Dark Crow, (recently became my best friend besides Alfred) Sweet Potato, Lemon Twist, and Electro-Melon. Electro-Melon had a lot of electric charges coming from him, and Lemon Twist kept getting shocked.

"ELECTRO-MELON WAN'T TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE KEEPING PROFESSOR CHOY!" He shouted.

"Oh please Electro-Melon," said The Emperor. "You guard over New-Pork City if I am not mistaken?"

"YES!" Electro-Melon yelled. "YOU FIGHT FRIEND, LARRYBOY! ELECTRO-MELON KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

"Please fix that grammar or you may just flunk super-hero class," The Emperor said. I was getting mad, and I couldn't control myself.

"HEY!" I yelled. "That's my friend you are shouting at!" Lemon Twist shot me a look and I calmed down and sat down beside Sweet Potato.

"Y'all better calm down LarryBoy," she said to me with her normal southern accent. "That's your enemy right there and he will probably be very hard on ya."

"Yeah," I said. "I need you guys to help me. You guys will also be in trouble, the villains will not take easy on my friends."

"We're working on a plan anyways Lady-Boy," Dark Crow said with an extremely pronounced Hispanic accent. "Hopefully by the end of the week we can put it into action. Is there any time where you aren't being watched?"

"A anywhere between 2:00 p.m. though 4:00 p.m," I said.

"No talking in my classroom," said The Emperor. "You need to know how much superheroes need to learn. Now one way to do it is to remember that when you get angry, make sure to take it out on your friends. That will help you get the anger out of your system."

"But Master Choy said that we are supposed to help calm our anger," said Scarlet Tomato. "If I fired my stem-laser at LB to calm my anger then he might be fried. Or if I flew around the room, or defied gravity around the room I might break something, or hurt someone."

"He was wrong, Red Tomato," said The Emperor.

"I thought that the dude's name was Scarlet Tomato," said Tourist-Man, who was recently invited to the class for his helping me save over 350 superheroes from an island that was about to be devoured by a giant chili volcano made by Chili Pepper.

"Why should I care?" asked The Emperor. "Now you sorry excuses for super-heroes open up your new and improved super-hero handbooks below your desk." I opened mine up. One of the lines I remember was "He who is greedy always makes the right choices."

"Um, Professor," said Hot Tamale. "Mine says "Reverse-Verses – By Greta Von-Gruesome. WHAT IS THIS? SOME KIND OF JOKE!?" As he yelled, a breath of fire came from his mouth and Sweet Potato's cape burned off.

"What was that for?" she yelled. He picked up Hot Tamale like a balloon and threw him up in the air, just to catch him. She then took her other arm and picked me up.

"SP," I said. "Remember the verse that Bok-Choy taught us one night. It was um... ah, Section 49, Chapter Four, Line Twenty-Six of the original super-hero handbook. "Do not let the sun go down on your anger! Because...if we hold onto our anger...our anger will hold on to us. I had to remember that to save Bumblyburg once."

Sweet Potato put Hot Tamale down and looked back at me. "I guess you're right LarryBoy aren't 'ya?"

"Enough interruptions for one day," said The Emperor. "We have to remember the new lines, for they are much more important...and true."

So...the next two hours of my life was complete torture. When we were ready to leave, Emperor gave us all a beaker with a cork on the top and a green liquid inside it. "Make sure to drink this and examine the affects." I looked at my beaker and on the back it listed an amount of affects such as bleeding, muscle-spasms, going crazy, urge to attack people, mind-control to people of the R.O.T.T.E.N. (which is a group of my villains that made a group that stands for '_**R**_eally _**O**_rnery, and **_T_**errible _**T**_acky _**E**_vil-doers who are very _**N**_aughty.), also may include drowsiness for up to a month. I didn't think any of us would think to actually drink this stuff. I looked towards them and Dark Crow extended one of the claws on his suit and stuffed a note into my belt.

"Tonight," he said.


	5. Plan

**Back to this!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION EXCEPT FOR MAYBE CLAW & THE ILLUSIONIST!**

* * *

Chapter Five: A Plan:

I went back to my box in the Ally. The reason I am forced to live here is because I cannot let anyone know my secret identity. The word though, was going around that there have been no recent sightings of millionaire Larry The Cucumber in Bumblyburg. The press, nor the villains, hopefully won't find any connections. Anyways, I got inside my little vacuum cleaner box and wrote down a tally mark #2 for the second day living in this horrible town.

"HOUSE-KEEPING!" I heard a voice yell. The Claw looked into my box. She was a cherry mutated horribly wrong, making her grow five times in size, get giant stem arms, and one of the was what seemed to end giant dog-claw. This mutation caused the poor cherry to go insane and at one point make all of Bumblyburg as mutated and downright creepy as she is.

"Back off, Claw," I said. "This is my property, and you have no right to be intruding it. It was a deal confirmed by Fib."

"Oh," she said. "We don't really agree with it...it would be insane to argue with Fib, obviously...the only one more terrifying than him is me, obviously."

"Right," I said. "But what if I got Fib over here? He would take the Over-Easy Egg-Ray from the Bumblyburg science lab and make his own little cherry-flavored omelet. So you might want to leave!"

"It is alright LarryBoy," she said, climbing into my extra-large vacuum box. "Maybe at some point I'll get him under my control, like I had with you for a while. Why did you even bother leaving...we were more less perfect."

"Be quiet," I said.

"Hm," she said. "Looks good enough. And you seem to only have a whole lifetime to be in this wonderful town. Oh, and don't be afraid...if you end up dying from that bite of yours, I will make sure to mutate your loving butler."

"That's it!" I yelled. I lunged out of my box and at Claw. She end slashed her giant Claw-hand through my bite and it started to hurt more than it should.

"I'm buying you more time," she said. "I still want you, and I also want to see you suffer for a longer time. Now it may just be an extra hour before you die...but I don't know exactly." She then ran away from me. I got back into my box and fell asleep until I was woken up at around 1:59 according to my Utility-Belt-Watch.

"LarryBoy! LarryBoy!" Sweet Potato was pushing at my head. Finally, she ended up throwing me into the air and then me slamming down into her arms.

"Seriously SP," I said. "You need to learn how to control your super-strength around your friends more."

"We are very sorry Lady-Boy," said Dark Crow.

"But DC over here told me to do whatever I needed to wake up his 'amigo'." Sweet Potato said glaring at Dark Crow.

"It's okay," I said. "But what are you guys doing here? Do you have a plan on how I can save Bumblyburg...and myself?" I turned around and the giant bump on my neck was now pink and two times bigger than before.

"Ow," said Dark Crow. "That just have been some bite you got. Obviously, a crow does much better against reptiles than vegetables."

"Look," said Sweet Potato. "You are a fruit, not much different than a vegetable... and no matter how much you deny it, you are not really a crow."

"I am not a vegetable, or a fruit, call me a block of cheese and I would deny it until you bleed."

"Guys," I said. "Guys, guys...calm down. This chaos is getting the better of you two. Especially you Sweet Potato...what was gotten into you? Earlier you tried to play basketball with Hot Tamale and not you are going at Dark Crow like you two are in court. Please, I know why you are mad...it is because I am in a very deep situation and you guys don't know how to help."

"But we do know Lady-Boy," Dark Crow said. "We have been working on a plan to save Bumbel-y-Bourg. Isn't it true that one step that your enemies took to take over ze city was to lock up all of the police force underground and have the Illusionist make them go insane?"

"Yeah," I said. "That is pretty much what happened. So, what is your idea?"

"We make the Illusionist go insane...the free ze cops and get out of there."

"Um," I said. "It takes a bit of visions to make the Illusionist go insane."

"Then once we release the cops, Scarlet-Tomoto will zoom up and save your butler...then, once you get your weaponry back, we will gather up Lemon Twist, Electro-Melon, and ze Muskie Melon to go to war."

"Um...are you sure this is going to work?" I asked.

"Positive Lady-Boy," said Dark Crow. "Well...we better get running now and get Lemon Twist...last time I saw her we got into a rather long fight and she almost destroyed her house. Adios!"

"Good-bye Guys," I said as they took off to the road.

* * *

**Nice Plan DC...but will it work? Tune in for more not-so-hilarity and random chaos!**

**-larryboyrocks9000**


End file.
